Gryffindor: Bringing The Fire Back
by Ignited Sighs
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang, the Fire Alchemist, didn't know what to do anymore. He's been giving it his all, trying to help him the best he could, only for his words not to matter... but when the sound of a peak knocking on his window distracted him, maybe hope was once again shining. Tw: angst, isolation, depression. BoyxBoy. Ship: Fuery x Edward.


**Summary:** Colonel Roy Mustang, the Fire Alchemist, didn't know what to do anymore. He's been giving it his all, trying to help them the best he could, only for his words not to matter... but when the sound of a peak knocking on his window distracted him, maybe hope was once again shining.

* * *

 **Chapter One. "A Spark Of Hope"**

* * *

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, never managed to find his inner fire. It was there, yes. He was determined to keep on going, yes. But after what he's been through... How could he be able to keep on moving like he's expected to? How could he move on when nightmares are always present to remind him of the pain?

The fire is there, yes... but so is the endless darkness of regret.

He still kept fighting, not for himself, never for himself... but for his little brother. Anything outside his little brother and his goals did not matter to him at all... right?

That day, another heated fight has happened between Edward and Mustang. It resulted in Edward sitting grumpily on the sofa as he waited for his brother to finish helping out the rest of the crew. But half an hour passed, and then an hour and Edward found himself falling asleep.

Colonel Roy Mustang, the Fire Alchemist, didn't know what to do anymore. He's been giving it his all, trying to help them the best he could, only for his words not to matter. The most he could do to bring that fire back into those eyes, is to make them lit up with anger. He was just about ready to give up, but then the sound of a peak knocking on his window distracted him from his thoughts.

The Colonel stood up, having a feeling of what was going on as it was not the first time a bird has come knocking at his window. Roy isn't capable of doing magic, but he was well aware of the magical community. Madam Christmas, his adopted mother, is a witch and she has made sure that Roy knew everything he needed to know.

He opened the window, allowing the small owl fly in and land silently on the surface of his desk. Roy petted the owl's head and asked for the letter, which the owl supplied.

The first thing Roy noticed, was the fact that the owl was not Madam Christmas's or any of her friends. The second, and most surprising thing he noticed, was that the letter was not addressed to him, but for Edward. And lastly, he noticed from where the letter was from. Now, he wasn't gonna open the letter, it's not hard to figure out who sent it, and it was not in his place to open something that wasn't meant for him. So with a heavy sigh, Roy dreadfully stood up once again, not noticing the little owl following after him as he walked over his couch, where Edward was currently sleeping on.

Reaching down to hold the boy's arm, Roy started to shake him awake, "Fullmetal, you have a letter." He said softly, something in him not really wanting the other to wake up just yet. The little owl just flew up to Roy's shoulder, looking at the boy in curiosity.

Edward opened his eyes, revealing what Roy was dreading. Death. Worse than the eyes he had when they first met. Eyes hollow and lacking life, only the eyelids making them different from those of a corpse's...

Roy hates those eyes.

He sighed and helped Edward sit up, knowing the other wouldn't have enough emotional energy to do so, and gave him the letter. Roy then say down next to him, ready to hear whatever the boy has to say about the letter.

Edward glared at the older man, not the happiest about being woken up and Mustang couldn't help but feel more at ease with that glare, and smirked to himself just to piss him off a bit more. Edward then took a few seconds to himself to rub the sleep and ghostly tiredness from his eyes, shaking his head and mumbling a few curse words at the other. He then gaze upon the envelope, which had his exact location all the way to the couch he was sleeping on. He knew the colonel didn't write it. Although better than his own, Mustang's handwriting isn't quite as nice or hard to read as the one in the envelope. That means that the one who sent the letter shouldn't be aware of where he was, but the fact that they knew made Edward shudder.

Mr. Edward Elric

The Couch In Colonel Roy Mustang's Office

East City Headquarters

East City

Edward looked over to the Colonel, not really knowing why did so but was inwardly cursing himself for looking the other's way. But seeing the fond look on the Colonel's face as he look at the envelope, lifted many of the worries Edward had about it and gave him more confidence to open the letter. And out loud, he read:

"Dear Mr. Elric,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Terms begin on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
 _Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore..."

Edward read the letter again, and then again, face showing no emotion and making Mustang nervous at what the other's reaction would be. After a few minutes of Edward spacing out, he sighed heavily and looked over at Mustang, also just noticing the little owl.

"What kind of joke is this? And why is there and animal on your shoulder?" He asked, looking at Mustang as if to say 'I am not impressed'.

Mustang sighed, "I don't know, probably waiting to send a reply." He answered the second question first, "As for your other question, it is not a joke Fullmetal. I can assure you of that."

"B-but how?!" Edward exclaimed, "Magic isn't real right?"

"It is, but for some reason it only appears to only a few people and wizards tend to go into hiding. That's why people don't often believe it's real. Since they're hiding, the rest of the people treat magic as nothing but a fairytale." Mustang explained, despite the fact that he isn't exactly the most familiar with the magical community. He has also forgotten a lot of the things and terms that go on in there, since he and Madam Christmas don't talk about it as often as they did back in his teenage years.

"And how do you know all this? Why are you so sure that all of this is real?" Edward continued to question the other, still finding all of this hard to believe.

"Because, Fullmetal, my two biological parents are wizards and so is my adoptive mother."

Edward blinked, words escaping his mind before raising an eyebrow, "So... can you do magic?" He asked. He still didn't believe much about it but if Mustang is so sure, than he needs proof before everything.

"Well, no..." Mustang gritted out, a little pink appearing on his pale cheeks.

"Then how can you prove to me that all this magic thing is real?" He asked, placing the letter on the table and crossing his arms.

"Well, if you want proof, you can always send a letter back to the school asking for proof." Mustang sighed, "But you better hurry up, I want you to go to the school and I have to prepare everything for you to be able to leave."

"Yeah... maybe I should." Edward mumbled, "But what should I write? And how do I send it back?" Edward asked, standing up to get paper and a pen.

"Well, for one, you better be polite about it. I heard the staff of that school are really strict and I don't think they'd respond to you if you're an asshole like you usually are." Mustang also sat up, walking over to his desk and sitting on on of the guest chairs to help Edward out.

Edward wasn't particularly happy about that fact, but Mustang was acting so serious and nice for once he couldn't find enough energy to argue. Therefore, he just sat next to him and started to think of what to write. Mustang gave him some advice, and Edward sort of figured out the man wanted to see this 'magic' as well, despite the fact he already seemed to be familiar with it, and after about 20 minutes, they came up with something and sent the owl back to hogwarts.

A minute after that, there was a knock on the door and the voice of First Lieutenant Hawkeye sounded, telling them that Alphonse is back and waiting for him and Edward to go back.

Edward immediately brighten up at that, happy that his brother is back, and stood up to go back with him before the colonel stopped him with one single sentence: "Don't be late to the meeting next week, shortie."

Edward smiled a bit to himself, turning back with an ugly snarl as he began to scream back and forth.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! This is my very first fanfic for this crossover and also a first for harry potter so I hope you all like it so far?**

 **Tbh, I haven't really watch the movies or read the book, I have lived off by reading other crossovers and fanfiction so I would really appreciate someone to help me out with writing this! Please hit me up in private if you're interested in helping me out on this! And if you're asking why I'm writing this if I haven't watch the movies or read the book, your answer is: BECAUSE I LOVE THESE CROSSOVERS SO FREAKING MUCH AND WANTED TO WRITE ONE TOO BUT I NEED HELP**

 **Also, before I really start getting into the story following on Hogwarts, I have a few ideas that I would like to say beforehand about what house Edward should be in and which ship to do...**

 **If you don't want spoilers...**

 **Hufflepuff for Cedric x Edward**

 **Gryffindor for Fuery x Edward**

 **Ravenclaw for past Russell x Edward and future Ling x Edward**

 **Slytherin for nice Envy x Edward**

 **please comment "Let me help you" if you wanna help me write ALL, for in which case, please read the spoilers under the dots:**

.

.

.

.

.

Should Edward be in **Hufflepuff** : He will serve as a bodyguard for Harry at Dumbledore's request. Because of that, he'd have the same classes as Harry and in times when things get dangerous, he would temporarily stay in the Gryffindor's dorms. In here, he has the option to befriend Cedric and Hannah. The member of the staff that he would get the best along with would be with the librarian. A ship I would make accessible for this case would be Cedric x Edward, nothing more and nothing less.

Should Edward be in **Gryffindor** : He will not be requested to be Harry's bodyguard directly, he'd be asked to take care of Harry as he's in a vulnerable social standing by McGonagall. He would have the same case as Hermione, making them become friends as they are both excluded in their own house. Unlike Hermione, it would take him a lot longer to befriend the other two of the trio as he sees them as "dumb" and "annoying", but the urge to protect Hermione and the fact that Hermione is so happy with them is the only thing that helps him tolerate them, knowing that she would be happy if they were all friend, and slowly he begins to warm up to them. The member of the staff that he would get the most along with would be both McGonagall and Filch. A ship that I would make accessible for this case would be Fuery x Edward (which I have great ideas for btw).

Should Edward be in **Ravenclaw** : Same as with Hufflepuff; He will serve as a bodyguard for Harry at Dumbledore's request and because of that, he'd have the same classes as Harry and in times when things get dangerous, he would temporarily stay in the Gryffindor's dorms. He would become good friend with Hermione and Luna, thinking of them as geniuses in their own way. He'd be a bit of a recluse in Ravenclaw because of his initially dead-like personality but that changed thanks to Luna, who became his second friend in Hogwarts and first friend in Ravenclaw. The staff members he'd get along with would be Flitwick, Dumbledore and, surprisingly, Snape. The ships that I would make accessible would be some minor Russell x Edward and a more permanent Ling x Edward.

Should Edward be in **Slytherin** : Two options, he befriends Malfoy and his two goons and change them for the better or he gets bullied so badly some students from another house invite him in so he doesn't have to deal with them. He will enter some serious depression and the teacher's ignorance would make it all the worse. He doesn't have any friends his age until he's taken by another house but before that he used to only have the nurse and a cat for company. The students who took him in started to change Edward into someone stronger and when that time comes, he has a talk with the staff about how fucked up the school's system is. The only staff member in his favour is the nurse. A ship I can make accessible for this case would be Envy x Edward.

.

.

.

Well that's it! I hope you like my ideas and hopefully someone is willing to collab? This one is going to be for Gryffindor and if you reviewed "Let me help you", you can post the other story on your account to receive feedback if you wish to! I just want to share my ideas even if I'm not credited for it! Hopefully someone does comment that because I want to do all this but it's very hard for me, haha! If you read all the way down here, you're awesome and I love you

Bye!


End file.
